Juntos por toda una vida
by Crow Raven
Summary: Chico Bestia a muerto y Raven no puede aceptarlo que hara para poder estar para siempre con el? (RavxBB) un solo capitulo


"Juntos por toda una vida"

Hundo mi rostro en tu pecho, no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo aceptar la realidad, quiero que esto sea una pesadilla y despertar en su regazo, varias cosas explotan mas no me importa, siento la humedad en tu remera por causa de mis lagrimas, me acaricias delicadamente mi cabello, eso me recuerda que es verdad lo que esta pasando mas no quiero aceptar la realidad, dejas que me desahogue completamente sabes que he tenido una perdida muy fuerte he perdido al único ser que yo amaba, después de un tiempo levanto la cabeza y tu me miras con una sonrisa, acercas tu mano y secas las lagrimas que aun surcaban mis mejillas.

Supongo que no querrás ir al funeral- decía Robin mientras secaba una lagrima que acababa de aparecer.

Negué un poco con la cabeza, tenia que ir, pues seria la ultima vez que lo vería. Para después volver recargar mi cabeza en tu pecho, pasado un tiempo me levanto y me voy, camino por el pasillo, cada pensamiento que cruza por mi mente estas tú, te quiero olvidar mas no puedo, quiero que salgas de mi mente pero no quiero olvidarte, nunca mas te volveré a ver nunca mas...

Camino sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos y no se porque mis pies me llevan a tu habitación al llegar entre y me senté en tu antigua cama, ya que nunca la volverás a usar, recordando cuantas veces no estuve hay, estuve hay cuando enfermaste y por algún temor no querías quedarte solo, Robin dijo que si te traíamos aquí necesitarías a alguien que te cuidara las 24 horas y claro que yo fui quien me ofrecí, aquí fue donde te cuide, o cuando me quisiste decir cuanto me amabas me trajiste aquí me lo dijiste acompañado de un tierno beso aquel beso con el cual sellamos nuestro amor.

Me quedo hay toda la noche pensando de repente siento como una mano se cierra en mi hombro, es Robin.

-Creo que a ti te a dolido mas la perdida que a nadie.

Asiento un poco con la cabeza, luego la bajo, no soporto que los demás me vean llorar, Robin me toma con fuerza por mi mentón y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No debes temer llorar esa es una forma de decir que lo apreciabas mucho.

Vuelvo a tu pecho a llorar, de alguna manera me conforta estar hay hace que por un momento esto pareciera una pesadilla, pero no lo es, quiero despertar, pero no puedo, lo quiero abrazar y decir cuanto lo amo, pero él ya no esta hay, quiero amanecer recostada sobre su pecho, pero él ya no esta, lloro con mas fuerza queriendo arrancar ese sufrimiento de una vez, pero no puedo, acaricias mi cabello de manera de reconfortarme pero no lo logra, quiero que el vuelva pero no lo hará, se ha ido para siempre, tengo que hacer algo para estar con el, no me importa morir ya que no tiendo sentido vivir si él ya no esta en este mundo.

He tomado una decisión, camino a mi habitación con paso decidido se muy bien lo que voy a hacer, llego a mi habitación y tomo de la repisa un pequeño sable que él me regalo, esto me ayudara para reencontrarme con él.

Tomo el sable con fuerza y lo paso por mis muñecas de manera que este logra cortarme las venas, siento como la sangre fluye por mis muñecas, siento como la fuerza me abandona, siento todo borroso y todo se ha vuelto negro.

Abro los ojos no se donde me encuentro todo es blanco, aun no puedo creer lo que veo, froto mis ojos para ver si lo que esta delante de mi no es una ilusión... no, no lo es, me levanto de donde estaba y corro a abrazarte.

Por que lo hiciste?- Fue lo único que escuche de él.

-Porque mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas en ella.

-Aun no era tu hora.

-No importa si lo era o no, me conformo con estar contigo.

Él me abraza y por primera vez en lo que va de la semana me siento completamente feliz, se que donde estamos nadie podrá separarnos nunca mas.

FIN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, si se preguntan porque sigo haciendo fic y no termino los que ya están hechos es por un simple motivo, cuando pienso en un buen capitulo para el otro fic se me ocurro otro fic.

Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que el segundo capitulo de "Beast Boy pierde sus poderes" lo he borrado ya que cuando lo subí, lo puse de manera de que el primer capitulo fueran tres, pero por algún error se subió completo es por eso que quite el segundo capitulo ya que nunca me di la molestia de ver como se había subido, entonces les prometo que pronto tendrán el verdadero segundo capitulo.

Otro aviso es que estén pendientes porque pienso agregarle otro capitulo al fic "Pasos hacia el amor" aun no tengo fecha para esto porque al parecer mi musa decidió irse de vacaciones permanentes, así que tendré que buscar otro medio de inspiración.

Y por ultimo aviso que pienso hacer segundo capitulo de "Pasando los años" aunque para esto tampoco tengo fecha.

Y ya el verdadero ultimo aviso es que pronto lanzare otro fic (Pero prometo terminar los de más no los voy a dejar así lo prometo) para que estén atentos.

A y otra cosa GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS que me han mandado de todos los fic muchas gracias por eso es que trato de encontrar rápido una inspiración para seguir con los fic

Adiós Crow Raven


End file.
